


One Day

by Tears_of_an_Angel



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, Post RotJ, Rebelcaptain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tears_of_an_Angel/pseuds/Tears_of_an_Angel
Summary: Maybe one day Jyn and Cassian will be able to have it all.





	

Cassian jerks awake to the sound of a muffled sob. For a second, he reaches for his blaster, only to remember that technically the war is over. But old habits die hard and it is another second before he can fully convince himself that he's in his bedroom on Coruscant, with his wife. 

Another sob pulls him from his daze and worry pulses through his heart. "Jyn?" It's too dark to see but he can feel her presence beside him. She's sitting up, with her arms clamped around her stomach. "Jyn, what's wrong?" 

He can tell she hears him because her head jerks in his direction. She doesn't answer, but instead let's out a sharp cry. Cassian has looked death in the eyes more times than he can actually remember, but nothing will ever match the fear he feels in this moment. 

He's sitting up in an instant and he thrusts his hand out to the nearest light switch. With the room illuminated Cassian can clearly see blood coating his wife's hands and staining the bed sheets. He reaches for her and tries to pull her hands back to see what's happened, but Jyn jerks away from his touch as if she's been burned. He tosses the bed sheets back only to reveal the source of the blood between Jyn's thighs. She chokes out another sob at the sight and buries her face in her hands. 

Cassian can't tell for sure but by the way Jyn has been clutching her abdomen he thinks that must be where the pain is. "Jyn," he begins, because he doesn't know what else to say.

"I'm sorry," she responds into her hands. "I'm so sorry, Cassian." 

He's silent while he processes her words. The realization of what she is apologizing for strikes Cassian like a punch in the gut. He moves slowly, as if through water, and reaches for her once again. She flinches slightly at his touch, but doesn't try to pull away as he guides her hands away from her face. He doesn't know what to do or say but he hears the words "how long?" spoken in his voice. 

She avoids his eyes and stares at the stained sheets instead. He almost thinks she won't answer. "A few weeks maybe. I wasn't sure, Cassian. Or I would've told you." 

He knows this is true. They might not have been married for long, but since Scarif neither of them have been prone to keeping secrets from each other. They hadn't had room for secrets when there wasn't even a guarantee of tomorrow. That habit hadn't changed with the end of the war either. 

Cassian's hand guides her chin up until she meets his eyes. "It was not your fault, Jyn. You did nothing wrong." 

Her eyes continue to water, and Cassian is momentarily surprised to feel tears pricking at his own. He wraps his arms around her and plants a deliberate kiss on the top of her head. Jyn buries her face in his neck and says, "I just thought, since the war is over, that maybe –" She can't continue, but Cassian knows what she means. 

He doesn't say anything. Instead, he guides her up and towards the fresher. He knows they will need to go to a hospital. He will need to comm Draven and General Solo to let them know that he and Jyn won't be reporting in in the morning. Princess Leia will be concerned, Jyn being one of her favorite albeit unofficial political aides. Solo will be worried about his best pathfinder. 

But in this moment, Cassian can only focus on his wife and his child he will never know. He feels cheated and angry, but concern for Jyn overshadows everything else. If she is alright, then so is he. They'll get through this. 

And maybe, one day, he and Jyn can have a family. And he will get the chance to be a father, one like neither he or Jyn ever really had. And she will be a wonderful mother. Cassian could have almost smiled, imagining her cradling a baby in her arms, but the image leaves him hollow now. 

But that space is filled when he looks back at Jyn. She's staring up at him and he knows they're thinking the same thing: 

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic in so long!!! I just want to say that I have never written anything miscarriage related before so please let me know if there are any inaccuracies so I can fix them asap...
> 
> Also, thank you so much for reading and any feedback would be greatly appreciated! I love writing and I'd love to do more rebelcaptain fics if y'all like them! Come see me on Tumblr @hope-is-made-of-stardust 
> 
> Thanks!!!!


End file.
